Kindan no Elixir
Kindan no Elixir is a song by Sheryl Nome featured in the Macross Frontier movies and was released in the album Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ Netabare Album The End of "Triangle" as track 1. Sheryl Nome Lyrics Romaji = Anata no idenshi wo Watashi no naka de mazete FURASUKO no yurui KAABU Jounetsu ga shitataru Sekai wo kaeru chikara Mune wo tsuku tooi yakusoku ne Fukushuu wa riyuu no you ni Ue ni shita ni yusuburare Korosu no wa buki ja nai Tameiki hitotsu arebaii sa Kizu wo sarashita mama RAITO wa SHINFONII Kuchibiru SHIGUNARU wa ima wa mou BURUU Kindan no ERIKUSHIA Tsumi no hate no hikari Suki ga hatsudou suru kagaku Kogareteku BOTAN hitotsu nokoshita dake no sugata de SHINSETIKKU Koi wa suteki na mono ne Ikite modoretara ne NAIIBU na MATERiARU Onna da mono jibun wo damasu wa Mission wa totsuzen hen'i Tada kon'ya wo koesasete Kaidan nara short cut Megami koakuma nazo to shinpi Rasen ga karamawaru KYUUTO na SHINFONII Hoshii nara inochi nante oshikunai Kindan no ERIKUSHIA Binetsu meite hikari Suki ga hatsudou suru kagaku Tokiakasu Kyoukaisen wo koete watashi ga koborechau MERANKORII Nagusamete mitakute RAITO na SHINFONII Yurushita sono ato de nedaru eien Kindan no ERIKUSHIA Mayoi no naka de saku Suki ga hatsudou suru kagaku Kogareteku BOTAN hitotsu nokoshita dake no sugata de SHINSETIKKU BOTAN hitotsu nokoshita dake no sugata de SHINSETIKKU |-| Kanji = あなたの遺伝子を わたしの中で混ぜて フラスコのゆるいカーブ 情熱がしたたる 世界を変える力 胸を突く遠い約束ね 復讐は理由のように 上に下に揺すぶられ 殺すのは武器じゃない ため息ひとつあればいいさ 傷をさらしたまま ライトなシンフォニー 唇のシグナルは今はもうブルー 禁断のエリクシア 罪の果ての光 好きが発動する科学 焦がれてく ボタンひとつ残しただけの姿で シンセティック 恋はステキなものね 生きて戻れたらね ナイーブなマテリアル 女だもの自分をだますわ Mission は突然変異 ただ今夜を超えさせて 段階なら short cut 女神小悪魔 ナゾと神秘 螺旋がからまわる キュートなシンフォニー 欲しいなら生命なんて惜しくない 禁断のエリクシア 微熱めいて光 好きが発動する科学 解き明かす 境界線を超えて私が こぼれちゃう メランコリイ なぐさめてみたくて ライトなシンフォニー 許したその後でねだる永遠 禁断のエリクシア 迷いの中で咲く 好きが発動する科学 焦がれてく ボタンひとつ残しただけの姿で シンセティック ボタンひとつ残しただけの姿で シンセティック |-| English = Mix and stir your genes Inside my body. From the flask's gentle curve, Drops of passion trickle down. The power to change the world lies within This promise dated far back, which is now pricking my heart. As though I'm using revenge as my reason, I let myself be jolted up and down. What will kill me is not a weapon; Rather, just one sigh will be sufficient. While I leave my wounds exposed, Light plays out a symphony, And the signal of my lips has turned blue. The forbidden elixir Is a light at the ends of sins. It's a science set into motion by love, For which I'm becoming more and more longing. With a body that has only one more button to undo, Let's become synthetic. Love is such a wonderful thing, That is, provided that you can return alive. I'm such a naive piece of material, But since I'm a woman, I keep trying to trick myself into thinking otherwise. There is a sudden mutation in my mission. Please let me get through at least tonight. If there are stairs, I will just take a shortcut. I'm both a goddess and a little devil, enigmatic and mysterious. Spirals keep swirling back and forth aimlessly. If one should desire a cute symphony, Then he must be willing to trade in his life. The forbidden elixir Is a light with soft warmth. Once the science set into motion by love Has been fully explained and understood, I, after crossing over the boundary line, will have been filled With melancholy, to the point of overflowing. Wanting to try to comfort you, I bestowed upon you a light symphony, And then pleaded for eternity. The forbidden elixir Blooms within waves of hesitation and puzzlement. It's a science set into motion by love, For which I'm becoming more and more longing. With a body that has only one more button to undo, Let's become synthetic. With a body that has only one more button to undo, Let's become synthetic. External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Insert Songs